Data storage systems commonly have one or more data storage media and one or more elements that communicate with the data storage media to store and retrieve data. Data storage media may be magnetic storage media, optical storage media, etc. Magnetic storage media such as magnetic discs may comprise a substrate on which a non-magnetic underlayer, a magnetic layer and a protective overcoat are deposited by vacuum sputter deposition, followed by application of a thin layer of lubricant. A sputter deposition tool used for magnetic disc fabrication may include one or more disc holding fixtures. Such fixtures may be exposed to environmental contaminants prior to being installed in the sputter deposition tool. Also, sputter particles may accumulate on the disc holding fixtures after prolonged use of the fixtures in the sputter deposition tools.